


battle of hellfire

by rektedBeck (wildFandom)



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demigods, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, the rest of the mechs are mentioned as "the crew"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildFandom/pseuds/rektedBeck
Summary: Don't mess with Jonny's ego.(The Mechanisms are demigods, and true immortality isn't the only power they have.)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 94
Collections: Stowaways' Shenanigans





	battle of hellfire

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend reading this while listening to Hellfire.

After angrily setting up their instruments, the Mechanisms are silent and still, something that is terrifying to those who know what is coming next.  
As the opening notes begin to play, Jonny cracks his neck, and _speaks._

 _ **“My friends, my people, my flock; I have had a vision-”**_  
Despite having no speakers connected to the mic in his hand, Jonny’s voice is projected across the field, resonating towards the other side.  
_**“A vast fiery orb, floating in an endless void, and there, so small, so fragile, us!”**_  
The crew begins to tense up, as if in preparation for the impact of something horrible and great.  
There is no fear in their eyes, however, just looks of anticipation and complete trust.  
_**“But falling, falling, falling into the flames.”**_  
Their eyes glow as they prepare to join in, reveling in the infectious insanity that is their music. 

__

_**“Your soul is connected to the world you’re in.”**_  
The sun can barely break through the strange haze that suddenly appeared.  
The light that does manage to come through shines on the Mechanisms alone.  
_**“You’re dragging it down with the weight of your sin.”**_  
Black veins, just like the ones on their First Mate, appear around their eyes, and begin to pulse and spread.  
_**“Surrounded by temptation and you just give in, we’re falling into the flames.”**_  
Jonny is smiling now, this _horrid_ grin filled with cruelty and madness that travels to the rest of the crew. 

__

_**“That fire! That fire! That hellfire!”**_  
They surge forward, playing together with inhuman precision and synchrony.  
_**“Your brow becomes slick as you perspire.”**_  
Tears of blood runs from Tim’s eyes as fear and confusion ripples through the army before them.  
_**“You think you’re thirsty now, wait till it gets drier, and you feel the heat of the flames.”**_  
Their enemies try their best to calm down their troops, but it’s too late.  
The seeds of bloodlust and mayhem have been sown, and have now begun to grow.

__

_**“That fire! That fire! That hellfire!”**_  
Ashes’s hair flares up and spreads down their body, until they are lit aglow with Greek fire.  
_**“Your sick and sinful lives will build a funeral pyre.”**_  
Raphaella takes to the air, and begins to rain down her piercing feathers onto the creatures below.  
_**“Your perversion scars the station, son, it's gonna fry her, and we all fall into the flames.”**_  
The Toy Soldier quietly murmurs, spreading to those who still can speak, until all around are babbling and wailing. 

____

There is a lull in the violence and pandemonium, as Jonny continues to speak.  
The only other sounds traveling across the plains of fresh gore are cries of pain and ecstasy.  
_**"Oh I have seen damnation my brothers. I have felt its searing heat within my very bones. But there is a way we may be saved.  
'Oh tell us Father Galahad, tell us!' I hear you cry. 'Is it piety, is it purity, is it virtue?'”**_  
Those still standing fall to their knees, begging for mercy, for release from this brutal frenzy.  
They reach out towards Jonny, only to be shot by Marius.  
_**“No! The only way to save us now is the holy grail itself!"**_  
He laughs, and it is cruel and vicious, and all who are still alive know that they will only leave this field by the hands of their own kin.

____

_**“Well that orb of damnation makes the sun seem pale.”**_  
The sky has darkened to where no light can enter through the clouds of smoke.  
_**“You’re quite correct to quiver, you are right to quail.”**_  
The only points of illumination left are the Mechanisms themselves.  
_**“The only way to save us is to find that grail or we all fall into the flames.”**_  
Blood, tears, and other bodily fluids flow freely as the music grows once more. 

____

_**“That fire! That fire! That hellfire! Your skin starts to sizzle as you expire.”**_  
All around them, monsters begin to bulge and bubble before bursting.  
_**“You claim to be virtuous, but you’re a liar!”**_  
The impact of that line is forceful and physical, knocking their enemies back.  
_**“And you'll feel the heat of the flame.”**_

____

_**“I said Hellfire! Hellfire! Hellfire! Hellfire!”**_  
The wails and babbles reach a crescendo, as those who remain are now ripping and rending and tearing and blood.

____

_**“That fire! That fire! That hellfire! At the heart of the inferno that will never tire.”**_  
Ripped limbs and broken bones do not stop the fallen from rising once more to join the fray.  
Their still beating hearts are now controlled by musical mayhem that is the Mechanisms.  
_**“I've seen the end is nigh, and damnation’s nigher. Oh we all fall into the flames!”**_

____

With that final note, all that is left of the monstrous army are either dead or dying.  
Jonny gazes across the formerly verdant field, now painted red with viscera and slaughter.  
With shit-eating grin on his face, he shouts, **“WHO SAYS OUR REPUTATION IS OVERSTATED NOW?”**

____

**Author's Note:**

> Some info about the Mechs' godly lineage and powers that we came up with in the Stowaways Discord:  
>  **Jonny:** legacy son of Dionysus (his father Billy) and Ares. Can use music to drive people to mad violence. His own uncontrollable laughter can cause an urge to laugh, or murderous rage in others.  
>  **Nastya:** Daughter of Aphrodite. Can bring her own mechanical creations to life with her love for them, as well as slightly alter her appearance at will. Has charmspeak.  
>  **Ashes:** Child of Nemesis. Can summon Greek fire when they feel wronged. Their hair can also light on fire.  
>  **Brian:** Son of Athena. Can calculate and predict possible outcomes, as well as pick up on information from the past.  
>  **Ivy:** Daughter of Athena. Can archive all knowledge she comes across, as well as pull surface knowledge in.  
>  **Raphaella:** Daughter of Nike. Can affect the morale of enemies, and gear a fight in her favor.  
>  **Marius:** legacy son of Apollo and Hermes. Can aim anything, including music. Can also pick up on peoples mental state with ease.  
>  **Tim:** Son of Mars. Can cause explosions. Also a supernaturally talented tactician.  
>  **Toy Soldier:** Automaton. Voice box based off of one obtained from a daughter of Apollo, with some variations from sirens.  
>  **Aurora:** living, shape-shifting transportation, was once a Huntress of Artemis. Can exist as any mode of transportation, usually having more space inside. She can be folded into a small paper boat and worn as a necklace.


End file.
